ACCIDENTADO AMOR
by Altair hoshi
Summary: Sus mundos eran diferentes y sus vidas algo complicadas,pero por primera vez quieren hacer feliz a una pequeña persona, aunque tengan que construir un mundo lleno de mentiras, pero… ¿puede una mentira hacerte tan feliz?
1. Chapter 1

**ACCIDENTADO AMOR**

**Accidentado amor -.-.-.-.-.**

_**Sus mundos eran diferentes y sus vidas algo complicadas… pero por primera vez quieren hacer feliz a una pequeña persona, aunque tengan que construir un mundo lleno de mentiras, pero… ¿puede una mentira hacerte tan feliz?**_

**Primer capitulo: "Extrañas casualidades"**

Estaba parado frente al ventanal de esa lujosa habitación en completa oscuridad, desde pequeño se acostumbró a ella así como al silencio y a la soledad, la oscuridad lo reconfortaba… era irónico pero ya no importaba. Su mirada viajaba sin interés por las transitadas calles de la cuidad de Tokio, que a esas horas de la noche sus luces brindaban un espectáculo sin igual, aunque para él era un panorama común. Solo vestía con un bóxer negro, dejando al descubierto su bien formado torso y su abdomen firme y tonificado. Su cabello rubio era desordenado dándole un toque rebelde y seductor, además su tono de piel clara tenía un bronceado natural que resaltaba sus profundos ojos azules en los cuales cualquier chica se perdería. Era alto y sus facciones varoniles aun demostraban rasgos infantiles a pesar de sus 26 años.

Es el líder y vocalista del grupo musical más conocido y famoso de Japón, teniendo reconocimiento a nivel mundial… más de 10 años en el mercado musical lo respaldaban, y su vida era todo lo que había soñado de adolescente… o eso creía. No se arrepentía de la vida que llevaba a pesar de los fastidiosos periodistas y paparazzi que lo perseguían y no lo dejaban en paz en ningún momento… ese era el costo del éxito, pero aun así, a pesar de las cosas buenas y malas algo faltaba para el poder decir nuevamente que tenía una vida. No tenía ganas de salir de su departamento, estaba cansado y molesto, sus compromisos externos lo estaban aburriendo y sobre todo le estaban causando problemas con los chicos de la banda, y no era un secreto para nadie que quizás el receso que se estaban tomando solo era el principio del quiebre y la separación definitiva… no deseaba eso pero se estaba escapando de sus manos. Además su vida se estaba complicando mas de lo que hubiese imaginado exactamente hacia 6 años atrás, y en esa reflexión estaba cuando una llamada lo saco de sus recuerdos.

-¡Donde esta ese maldito celular!-dijo en voz alta mientras lo sacaba del bolsillo de su pantalón observando que el número le era desconocido, extraño ya que su teléfono personal muy pocos lo tenían. - ¿Quién habla?- dijo sin emoción al contestar.

-¡¿Qué demonios te está pasando? Estas siendo problemático- dijo la persona al otro lado de la línea, mientras el rubio echaba su cabeza hacia atrás y se tapaba los ojos con una mano en señal de fastidio.

-¡¿Eh… Shikamaru? Vaya forma de saludar a un amigo después de tanto tiempo- dijo de forma irónica y con evidente molestia.

-¿Por qué diablos estas dejando la banda de lado? Realmente pensaba que eras inteligente de alguna forma pero creo que me equivoque… si el Naruto que conocí te viera ahora estaría decepcionado. La meta era algo más que ser el mejor grupo.- dijo guardando silencio un momento antes de continuar. –Son lo suficiente buenos para dejar el sello y aceptar una mejor propuesta, lo único que están haciendo es presionarlos… ni siquiera les permiten interpretar lo que realmente les gustas… ¿Por qué rayos no lo dejas, no lo entiendo… o todo realmente es por ella?

-¿Ella?- dijo serio

-Si ella….-recalco - El trabajo y lo personal no tienen nada que ver, ya no eres un novato ni mucho menos un adolescente… como sea espero que no te equivoques.

-Sakura…. en serio estas con ganas de decir idioteces Shikamaru… eso siempre lo he tenido presente. - agrego diciendo lo último más para él que para su aburrido amigo- no culpes a los demás por nuestros problemas ¿y porque dices que nos separaremos? aún no hemos hablado de eso- aclaro frunciendo el ceño.

-Bueno… además de la prensa, Sasuke me llamo, estoy en Japón y me reuní con los chicos… me dijeron que tenías unos asuntos pendientes…. Bien amigo mi intención no es pelear ni juzgarte pero la banda siempre ha sido importante para mí a pesar de dejarla… y bueno creo que es tiempo de volver si ustedes están de acuerdo.

-Jejeje… esa si es una buena noticia después de todo- dijo el rubio sinceramente por lo que escucho, Shikamaru fue su manager en los primeros años cuando realmente todo fue difícil -¿estarás en la reunión del miércoles?-

-Primero juntémonos y hablemos con calma… solos los cinco, después veremos lo demás… pero me pareció mejor llamarte primero… sé que no estabas de acuerdo con el cambio, pero los chicos me han contactado y bueno… ya sabes.

-Están algo molestos conmigo, en especial Sasuke…les dije que ellos contrataran a quien les pareciera más apropiado, pero no pensé que Sasuke te llamara a ti… esa fue una buena jugada.-

-Al parecer alguien aun si se preocupa por el grupo, o mejor dicho todos menos tú.-

-Ellos son muy idealistas.-dijo de manera seca y cortante.

-Que irónico, pensar que tú eras el idealista… has cambiado Naruto.-

- Todos hemos cambiado.-

-Pero hay cosas que no cambian ¿verdad? y tú sabes a lo que me refiero y no lo niegues "_ella aún controla tu vida pensó", _como sea… los demás están preocupados por ti… y deberías tomarte unas vacaciones y desaparecer, eso de verte todos los días en televisión es problemático…por mi salud mental - bromeo más relajado.

-Jajaja… lo tendré en cuenta.- dijo alegre mientras se desordenaba aún más su cabello.

-Hey amigo…-dijo después de guardar silencio por un tiempo como pensando muy bien lo que iba a decir. -saluda al pequeño de mi parte… y espero que este año celebre su cumpleaños con su padre.-Al escuchar eso Naruto frunció el ceño -sé que no te gusta que nos metamos en tu vida privada pero él no tiene la culpa de lo que sea que te allá pasado con su madre.-

-Sabes que para estas fechas siempre estábamos en gira…además el prefiere pasarlo con mi padre- agrego con voz seca.

-El problemas es que has estado prácticamente cinco años en gira Naruto… crecimos juntos, sé que la muerte de tu hermano Tora y la enfermedad de tu madre te han afectado… pero Shouta no tiene la culpa, como sea, juntémonos el lunes con todos, hay muchas cosas de que hablar.-

-Si…y me alegro que hallas regresado amigo.-

- También me gusta estar de vuelta… nos vemos.

La vuelta de Shikamaru era una buena noticia… pero lo ultimo que él dijo en cierta forma era verdad… él no tenia la culpa, pero las cosas se dieron así.

-Sé que estas atrás de la puerta Shouta, ya deberías estar dormido no son horas de jugar- dijo sonando algo molesto aunque no era su intención, cuando vio a la pequeña sombra corres por el pasillo a su habitación. Siempre era así, nunca le hablaba, solo lo miraba a través de esos curiosos ojos azules y quizás era lo mejor, _aunque una pequeña voz en su cabeza le decía que se estaba equivocando… Shouta… su hijo._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_No entendía que le sucedía, su corazón se aceleró de solo verlo ahí nuevamente esperando por alguien que no era ella, y cada vez que sus miradas por accidente se cruzaban no podía dejar de pensar que era a ella a quien buscaba… era ingenua lo sabía, pero ese sentimiento que nació la primera vez que lo vio era tan cálido que no quería que desapareciera de su corazón… porque a pesar de saber que era imposible, a pesar de ser invisible a sus ojos… ella lo amaba, si…por primera vez reconocía que incluso alguien como ella lo amaba…y era feliz porque...¿porque?….¿porque?…_

-¡¿Por qué a Tenten se le ocurre llamarme a esta hora? Se me olvido lo que quería poner… ¡por Kami!… así no terminare nunca mi novela- susurro resignada una chica de no más de 22 años, quien después de horas y horas de buscar inspiración y encontrar las palabras exactas para seguir escribiendo el que sería su primer libro era nuevamente interrumpida por su extravagante amiga… porque si alguien era capaz de llamar a las seis de la mañana sin remordimiento esa era Tenten…nadie más que ella, su mejor amiga y compañera de trabajo. Así que sin poder ignorar la llamada, desde su habitación se dirigió a contestar el teléfono que no paraba de sonar en la sala aunque se detuvo un momento a admirara el desorden que había en el lugar.

-¿Creo que tendré que ordenar un poco?- dijo algo desanimada ya que eso le quitaría tiempo para concluir su novela. A pesar de estar vistiendo una camiseta y un pantalón de pijama holgado de color lila y unas pantuflas con forma de perrito que la hacían parecer una niña, era realmente hermosa, aunque al parecer ella lo ignoraba totalmente. Su cabello largo hasta su cintura era liso y de color negro azulado, era de mediana estatura, y se podía apreciar que poseía una hermosa silueta que combinaba a la perfección con su fino rostro, su piel blanca poseía una palidez exquisita contrastando y realzando el color de su cabello, pero lo que más llamaba la atención eran sus ojos, de un extraño color perla que reflejan inocencia y determinación. Suele ser algo ingenua y torpe según ella, aunque cree que todos piensan eso, es tímida pero alegre y amable, no duda en ayudar a los demás, y le gusta ver el lado bueno de las cosas, no todo es tan malo o eso le ha enseñado la vida, y a pesar de no ser muy expresiva y ponerse nerviosa cuando es el centro de atención, se esfuerza en todo lo que hace, ella juro jamás rendirse y dejar atrás sus metas y sueños, "_ser la mejor novelista… ese es su camino"_

-¿si?-

-¡Buenos días!, paso por ti ahora, ya me dirijo a tu casa, y te tengo una gran noticia, no me vas a creer… y Kiba está conmigo… Kiba no me mires con esa que cara es nuestra oportunidad… contigo no se puede trabajar… ¡yo no soy hiperactiva ni mucho menos trabajólica! ¡Tú eres el flojo!-

_Ni siquiera me da tiempo de contestar pensó divertida, escuchando una típica conversación entre compañeros de trabajos "responsables y maduros"._

-¿Hinata sigues ahí…mmm…cómo puedes aguantar a Kiba?

-Si aquí estoy… intentando escribir.

-Eso lo haces después… apurarte pasaremos por ti en un momento…y si lo conseguimos nos darán un gran aumento…nos vemos.-

-¿Tenten?- no entendió mucho lo que dijo su amiga, pero lo que sí descifro era que tenían trabajo. Y después de ducharse, vestirse y desayunar en tiempo record decidió encender la televisión mientras ordenaba un poco el desastre que tenía en su sala, aunque algo llamo su atención, bueno realmente no era de su interés pero una noticia que pasan a cada hora, en todos los canales y cada semana era difícil de ignorar…

"_Cómo podemos apreciar en las imágenes el silencio es el único acuerdo de la banda por estos momentos, sino miren la reacción que tuvo Uzumaki Naruto cuando nuestros colegas intentaron hacerle una pregunta… observemos.- dijo la animadora mientras mostraba las grabaciones de un enojado joven._

_**-Naruto… Naruto espera ¿es cierto que Rasengan se separara? ¿Es verdad que los integrantes del grupo tomaran caminos separados…? ¿Es cierto que tu relación amorosa con Haruno Sakura es la causante de los conflictos…? ¿Que Sakura dejara de ser la manager de la banda es la causa por la decidieron este receso tan repentino…? ¿Es cierto que existe una rivalidad amorosa con **__**Uchiha **__**Sasuke**__**? Es verdad que tus desavenencias con los demás integrantes es el motivo principal de esta separación…" ¿es cierto que mantienen una relación amorosa con Sakura? ¿Naruto por qué no contestas nuestras preguntas?-**_

_**-**Como verán al igual que Gaara, Sasuke y Rock Lee el líder de la banda no respondió al grupo de periodistas a la salida de las dependencia de Madara Music Entertainment Japan luego de semanas de rumores que al parecer para la desgracias de muchas fans son verdaderos tras el receso del grupo… yo al igual que todas las chicas en sus casas espero que solo sean rumores y volvamos a ver este exitoso grupo juntos… bueno pasando a otro tema….."_

-NA-RU-TO… ¿ramen? lindo nombre aunque se ve mejor cuando sonríe- Se dijo así misma sin imaginar lo que le tenía deparado el destino.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto mientras veía que después de salir de su casa y recorrer una gran distancia se estacionaban cerca de las dependencias de uno de los hoteles más lujosos de la cuidad- ¿y me van a decir a quien vamos a buscar ahora?- dijo curiosa ya que su amiga había mantenido en secreto la identidad del personaje a quien debían entrevistar. Tenten era periodista, Inuzuka Kiba y ella eran fotógrafos, y trabajaban para una revista conocida del medio. Ella no trabajaba a tiempo completo, en verdad era ayudante de Kiba, y aun estaba estudiando, pero le alcanzaba para vivir. Si bien no era un trabajo muy agradable perseguir e irrumpir en la vida privada de los famosos para sacarle una buena fotografía, les pagaban bien y su jefe Shino Aburame, un reconocido periodista y editor en feje era muy comprensivo, en especial si apoyaban sus campañas ecológicas.

-No sé a quién vamos a fotografiar Hinata chan… pero con la seguridad de este recinto va ser difícil hay guardias en todos lados… Tenten-sama- dijo de forma cómica el chico, cosa que hizo reír a la peliazul.- ¿se dignaría de decirnos cuál es la misión para hoy?- término diciendo mientras se reía de la cara "no me moleste grandísimo idiota" que ponía Tenten.

-Bien… dije que era una sorpresa para Hinata, no para ti Kiba.-

-Al punto Tenten ¿Quién es la victima hoy? – dijo el chico haciendo un falso gesto de tristeza cosa que hizo reír a la castaña.

-Hinata prepárate, no me lo vas a creer… hoy veremos a uno de tus ídolos más grandes, a un hombre que ha revolucionado este mundo, a la persona que has seguido día tras día, a….-dijo dándole suspenso al momento, mientras su amiga la miraba realmente curiosa y Kiba con el ceño fruncido.

-¡¿Vas de decir quién es de una buena vez, o no?-dijo Kiba quien ya conocía a Tenten y eso no le estaba gustando.

-Bueno para los impacientes…- dijo mirando a Kiba. -hoy tendremos que tomar aunque sea una fotografía nada más ni nada menos que al genio creador ¡Jiraiya sama!- finalizo con una sonrisa más que complacida al ver la reacción de su amiga.

-¿Qué? Eso es cierto…pero- la verdad no creía lo que escuchaba.

-¿Al novelista?-dijo sin mucho interés el chico, él se esperaba alguna linda actriz o modelo.

-Si es verdad hoy tenemos que tener una foto exclusiva y no antes vista de uno de los escritores más famosos y revolucionario de la literaria mundial… no es genial Hinata- dijo al ver que su amiga sonreía. -Sabía que esta idea te iba a gustar y no dude en pedir el pase para este día, incluso el equipo de Shion quería el trabajo, pero Shino nos lo encargo a nosotros, por eso era una sorpresa… ¡A que no soy genial!-

-¡Wow… claro que sí! ¿Pero no estaba fuera del país? incluso es uno de los representantes japoneses en el seminario de literatura que comenzó el lunes en Alemania-dijo la chica.

-Tenten… por eso dijiste que entre más mujeres mejor verdad… todos saben que Jiraiya es un pervertido de primera selección.- dijo el chico integrándose a la conversación de las chicas indignado al ver como la castaña se reía por su comentario - ¿Hinata no encontraste un mejor autor para admirar? él no tiene nada de noble- concluyo el chico más molesto.

-Los libros que escriben son muy buenos, las historia y la actitud de sus protagonista es lo que más me gusta… en especial en su primera obra…inclusos sus novelas eróticas Icha Icha Paradaisu (paraíso del Coqueteo) y su continuación son muy conocidas… deberías leerlas.-

-¡¿Qué…? ¡Hinata tu haz leído esos libros…jamás lo pensé de ti… esto es tu culpa Tenten!- dijo el chico exaltado al saber que su inocente Hinata leía ese tipos de novelas, ya que para él Hinata era como su hermana pequeña.

-Kiba… Hinata no es una niña- dijo la castaña con una gotita en su frente- y yo no tengo la culpa de que lea ese tipo de cuentos que tú también has leído…no… tu no lees… sin ofender -agrego con un gesto de pesar en su rostro.

-Novelas- dijo Hinata con esa tranquilidad que la caracterizaba.- y… creo que deberíamos arreglar el equipo y salir, si Jiraiya está en este hotel no se demoraran en llegar los otros fotógrafos… además de seguro hay paparazzi muy especializados… y sabemos que Jiraiya nunca tiene un paradero definido, además sabe muy bien esquivar a los medios.-dijo con una sonrisa conciliadora para calmar el humor de sus dos amigos.

-¡Cierto…!- dijo emocionada la otra chica. -Shino está haciendo un artículo muy interesante y quiere una buena foto y más si es muy comprometedora, aunque lo demanden por eso…ya saben- dijo guiñándoles un ojo. -Así que no perdamos tiempo… porque la paga será el doble si la conseguimos- agrego con complicidad.

-Creo que es lo único coherente que has dicho desde que me despertaste esta mañana... y si leo para tu información -dijo el joven afirmando con su cabeza.

- Ya lo creo-dijo la joven castaña no muy convencida entre risas mientras preparaban su equipo de espionaje como lo llamaban, cosa que hizo reír al chico.

"_Creo que después de todo este día será inolvidable… seria genial el poder hacerle algunas preguntas… Pensó la chica sin perder esa tierna sonrisa que la caracterizaba, _cosa que no pasó desapercibida para sus amigos, a quienes les gustaba verla feliz después de todo.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

-¿De qué querías hablar Sakura para que vinieras hasta este lugar?- dijo el chico de ojos azules mientras terminaba su trago y miraba con cierta indiferente a la chica que tenía al frete, como si fuese ella parte de la decoración del lugar. Haruno Sakura era una chica linda de cabello corto y de color rosa, educada y elegante, una mujer perfecta para muchos. Ella conocía a los chicos del grupo y a él desde su adolescencia, eran amigos, convirtiéndose en su manager desde que Shikamaru dejo el puesto por motivos personales. No lo negaba, cuando era adolescente creía estar enamorado de ella, pero nunca fue correspondido de la forma que él deseaba, es más, todos sabían que la chica amaba a Sasuke, el guitarrista de la banda y su mejor amigo, aunque él mostraba el mínimo interés, nada mas que el afecto que le das a un amigo… mismo afecto que ella le demostró a él por mucho tiempo… y a pesar de que en estos últimos años ella se ha acercado más de lo debido a él… sabe lo que siente por ella… lo que sintió antes solo fue una linda emoción no un sentimiento, ahora lo comprende aunque no niega que ella si es importante para él, una amiga, por eso no piensa ilusionarla, porque la vida le ha enseñado que es muy triste guardar una ilusión sin esperanza y odia a las personas que se mienten a sí mismos… irónico, eso fue lo que él le dijo a Sakura cuando ella se le declaro años atrás, ya que sabía que lo hacia porque Sasuke la había rechazado… y eso le dolió… más cuando le había rogado que hablara con Sasuke ya que su amigo había planteado la idea de dejar la banda, cosa que al final no hizo…pero esa petición le hizo comprender en lo más profundo de su ser que lo que siente Sakura por Sasuke, era lo mismo que el sentía por ella… esa necesidad de ser reconocido y aceptado, quizás por eso se fijó en ella, ya que creía comprender lo que ella sentía, pero hoy ya no es lo mismo y si se dieran una oportunidad… él no sería sincero.

-Vaya… no creí que debía tener un motivo importante para conversar con mi mejor amigo- dijo la chica con una voz suave y aterciopelada, sensual a cualquiera que la escuchara, tomando la mano del chico sobre la mesa- además que ya no sea la manager del grupo no significa que nos separemos…¿Por qué yo soy especial no?- concluyo un poco incomoda por la actitud fría y cortante que había adoptado Naruto desde algún tiempo y además molesta por las miradas lascivas que le daban las mujeres del lugar que no paraban de coquetearle a pesar de la indiferencia que el chico mostraba. No negaba lo ciega que fue durante años, Naruto era un hombre sensacional, cariñoso y muy guapo… que siempre se preocupaba por ella… sabía que sentía más que una amistad por él y estaba segura que él la amaba en silencio a pesar de los años o eso pensaba para tranquilizar su corazón, porque aunque se negara a admitirlo jamás permitiría que otra mujer se ganara el corazón del rubio.

-Naruto…estas extraño ¿qué es lo que te sucede… no confías en mí? sabes que yo siempre voy a estar a tu lado…- dijo con un tono de voz muy suave sin dejar de acariciar su mano, acción que no paso desapercibido para el chico, quien ya sabía la respuesta pero necesitaba las palabras adecuadas para no dañarla ni causar confusiones, Sakura era la mujer que cualquier hombre desearía, pero… cuando iba a hablar su vista se quedó fija en la entrada del lugar, donde una mujer realmente hermosa, con el cuerpo de una diosa como diría su amigo Sai, miraba el recinto como buscando a alguien… lo que le hizo preguntarse quién sería el idiota con la suerte para tener semejante mujer… aunque mujeres muy impresionantes habían pasado por su cama ninguna era tan hermosa como la que estaba viendo en ese momento.

-¿Naruto…? Yo…-dijo la joven al dirigir su mirada donde su acompañante observa viendo solo a un par de chica sin lograr ver su rostro, cosa la puso celosa… realmente celosa como se atrevía a ignorarla, como no se daba cuenta que estaba ahí por él…porque él era muy especial para ella.

-Lo se… y no veo cual es él problemas, yo estoy igual que siempre Sakura- dijo despreocupadamente…- respuesta que lastimo el orgullo de la chica.

-Creo que mejor me voy… espero que nos veamos el miércoles en la reunión con el sello, ya que a pesar de no estar con ustedes ahora trabajo para Madara.-concluyo quien sin más que decir se paró de su lugar – y deberías ser más discreto…tener cada fin de semana una mujer distinta en tu cama está dañando tu reputación… tómalo como un consejo para que después no te molestes por que publican tus amoríos. –dijo muy seria marchándose del lugar. Naruto solo vio cómo se iba _"así que ese tipo de hombre soy…realmente llego algún día a conocerme pensó", _bien lo mejor sería irse a su habitación , estaría en ese hotel por unos días y luego… eso después lo vería, así que dispuesto a marcharse tomo su chaqueta, pero se percató de un fotógrafo como de su misma edad había captado lo más seguro toda la escena… eso le molestaba y se suponía que el lugar era restringido, pero cuando se iba a dirigir a él este salió rápidamente por la puerta, misma en la que momentos antes había estado parada la hermosa chica por la que seguramente Sakura se molestó.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

-¡No debiste hacer eso kiba-kun… solo necesitamos fotos de Jiraiya… no debiste, viste la cara que puso… creo que se molestó, estoy segura que debe estar cabreado con los fotógrafos… ¡por Kami! nos abrían descubierto enseguida!- decía la peliazul tratando de tomar aire después de salir siendo prácticamente arrastraba por Tenten cuando se dieron cuenta que a su amigo no se le ocurrió nada mejor que fotografiar a Uzumaki Naruto con su novia.

-Eso estuvo cerca- dijo la castaña después de tomar todo el aire que había perdido, porque prácticamente volaron del lugar. –Kiba…con lo difícil que es infiltrarse en este lugar y hacernos pasar como cualquier turista para que tú casi lo arruines…- susurro al ver que al parecer estaban llamando la atención de las demás personas.

-No se molesten tanto… tenemos una exclusiva…ya que ni luces de Jiraiya y eso que estuve desde las ocho de la mañana en las piscinas ¡que son muy grandes y ni siquiera he desayunado!- se quejó mientras sus amigas lo miraban como si recién recordaran que no habían comido nada durante todo el día, porque ingresaron al lugar a las ocho de la mañana e iban a ser las diez de la noche. – si… como dijimos, yo me dedique a las área del jardín principal y la piscina, Hinata a los restaurant, salas de estar y balcones disponibles para todos los que se hospeden y tu Tenten estabas en el casino que son los lugares a los que frecuenta Jiraiya en cualquier lugar y no estaba… definitivamente no está aquí- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Pero Naruto no tiene nada que ver con esto… no tenemos derecho a publicar ni vender esas fotos- dijo Hinata recordando la cara del aquel chico tan exitoso dentro del mundo música. Cuando ella entro al bar como le había dicho Tenten no se percató de su presencia, pero cuando comenzó a buscar a Kiba con la mirada, ya que este debía estar ahí porque ese era el punto de reunión casi se desmaya de la impresión… jamás había visto a un chico tan guapo y con unos ojos tan lindos, estaba conversando con su novia…y pensar que era mucho más imponente en persona que cuando lo veía en televisión, aunque estuviera a varios metros de él, pero no se veía feliz, por lo que recordó lo que vio en la mañana, quizás tenía muchos problemas, después de todo él era igual que todos.

-Siempre tan noble Hinata-chan… no lo hare, solo fue por inercia, la costumbre Jejeje...-dijo divertido el chico cosa que hizo reír a las chicas. – como sea, creo que se pelearon… de verdad serán novios… a mi gusta su grupo.- dijo el chico mientras flexionaba sus cansados músculos.

-No son novios lo sé de buena fuente además ella es solo su ex manager y es muy simpática…-dijo sarcástica. – ¡Por Kami! tengo hambre y en este lugar un almuerzo sale casi lo que gano en una semana completa de trabajo. -concluyo algo desanimada. –Hinata en que piensas dijo mirando a la otra chica.-

-Ha… chicos, hay un lugar al que no hemos ido…aunque es más complicado.-agrego jugando con sus dedos en señal de nerviosismo.

-Ya visite las aguas termales y las salas de masajes- dijo rápidamente Kiba. – y ahí no estaba.

-No… no era a esos lugares a los que me refería, yo también me di vueltas por el Spa- dijo sonrojada cosa que llamo la atención de sus dos amigos. –No lo hemos buscado en su habitación…- aclaro sonriendo mientras veía como el rostro de sus amigos se iluminaba, esa era la solución.

-Tienes razón Hinata… como no pensarlo antes, total si nos descubren lo más grave es que nos lleven detenidos… pero nada que una fianza no solucione- dijo la castaña de lo más natural sin fijarse que el pánico se reflejaba en el rostro de su amiga.

-Perfecto… ya sé cómo hacerlo después de todo conocí muy buenas amigas en este lugar… solo esperen unos minutos y yo averiguo todo… - dijo el joven mientras se perdía de vista por uno de los lujosos salones.

-Ya sabía yo que buscar en las piscinas era solo una pretexto… pervertido… Pero ya vera cuando regrese. –murmuro entre dientes la castaña.

-Tenten…- susurro la otra chica mientras se reía de la actitud de su amiga.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

-Este piso es muy lujoso… este tipo debe ganar mucho dinero… ¿no crees Hinata?- dijo el chico muy bajo por si los escucharan, mientras permanecían ocultos en el balcón observando al guardia que abandonaba el pasillo donde se encontraba la habitación en la que se estaba alojando el novelista. En el momento de salir del ascensor lo primero que vieron fue un gran pasillo con ventanales a cada lado que daban cada uno a un balcón que mostraba una vista panorámica del lugar. Al fondo habían dos puertas, las habitaciones se encontraban en el último piso o sea era algo así como una suite residencial o algo por el estilo. Las lámparas que alumbraban el lugar daban un toque de elegancia y sofisticación, lo que hacia sentir incómodos a los chicos que no estaban acostumbrados a este tipo de recintos.

-¿No que era un tipo humilde Hinata-chan?- volvió a preguntar el chico- ¿siento como si estar aquí fuese ilegal?- agrego.

-Hmm... En cierta forma lo es…si nos encuentran aquí nos meteremos en problemas…-dijo casualmente la oji perla después de confirmar que estaban solos. Estaba nerviosa y a la vez ansiosa, sabía que no estaba bien llegar a esos límites, ellos no eran paparazzi, pero no era eso…era algo más…una sensación extraña que le decía que si golpeaban esa puerta todo sería distinto- ¿creen que nos permita tomarle una foto? quizás se da cuenta que trabajamos para una revista ….- dijo deteniéndose a unos metros de la puerta mirando a sus compañeros que seguían avanzando.- chicos y si está ocupado… o sea la recepcionista que conociste te dijo que no salía mucho de la habitación… quizás tenga compañía y quiera privacidad. – comento mientras sus mejillas estaba sonrosadas.

-¡Vamos Hinata no es hora de arrepentirse! Además no le quitaremos más de 10 minutos…aunque Shino a esta hora debe pensar que fallamos… así que por ultimo le pediremos un autógrafo…no por nada tuve que coquetear con la recepcionista para que me diera el número de la habitación que fue reservada por el tipo este.- dijo mientras sonreí triúnfate por su cometido.

-Si galán como tú digas… ¿pero estas seguro que es aquí?, todos saben que Jiraiya es algo…tacaño, ¿y no creo que pague tanto por un alojamiento? ya saben siempre visita lugares más populares- dijo poniendo una cara picara. -para buscar información como dice, así que me resulta extraño.

-No perdemos nada… porque aquí estamos "habitación 438"- informó el chico.

-Bien… solo espero no importunar… y que no llame a seguridad…- dijo la oji perla

-Jajaja No te preocupes ya estamos importunando- dijo divertido el chico, sacándole una leve sonrisa nerviosa a su compañera. Quien delicadamente dio tres golpes a la puerta en cuestión esperando en silencio que fuesen atendidos.

-¿Creo que no está? para variar…haber Hinata golpea más fuerte… dijo el chico mientras tocaba la puerta más fuerte.

-Quizás nos está ignorando o tal vez no está, que es lo más seguro- comento la castaña.

-Bien en ese caso usaremos esto.- dijo el chico captando la atención de las dos chicas quienes impresionadas miraban a su compañero con cara de ¿de dónde sacaste eso?

-Kiba… no creo que eso sea buena idea… además ¿eso sería allanamiento a la propiedad privada?

-Hinata… todavía eres una principiante en el campo… pero créeme… hay veces que hacemos cosa peores.- le informo el chico a su compañera, mientras ella lo miraba algo extrañada

-¡Oye idiota! ¿Por qué no dijiste desde un principio que tenías las llaves? Reclamo la castaña.

-Quería darle emoción al asunto… ya sabes suspenso, como las películas.- dijo el chico encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Entonces si vamos a entrar no?- pregunto la ojiperla mirando a todos lados como temiendo ser descubiertos.

-Si…pero Kiba tu vigila para avísanos si alguien viene… Hinata y yo entraremos ¿vale?... además la chica dijo que cada 15 minutos un guardia rondaba los pasillos

-¡Eh…! Vale ¿y dónde queda la acción para mí?-dijo algo molesto

-Haz lo que digo…además no creo que Jiraiya se alegre de verte…-

-Come sea… ¿Hinata estas bien? -pregunto al ver a su amiga algo extraña. – si no quieres te quedas conmigo… Tenten puede entrar sola.

- No… la verdad no deberíamos entrar….- dijo nerviosa.

-No pasara nada… además es por tu autógrafo.- la animo su amiga.

-No es por eso ya te dije… es otra cosa...Wow...- dijo asombrada al ver una amplia y lujosa sala con vista a la cuidad, después que Tenten abriera lentamente la puerta.

-¿Creo que no hay nadie?- informo la castaña -¿Qué esperas Hinata? solo miraremos…después de todo si no esta no habrá ni foto ni autógrafo ni aumento- concluyo con el ceño fruncido. – además… ¿no todos los días puedes decir que te infiltraste a la habitación de un famoso en el hotel con más seguridad del país no? Te servirá para cuando te hagas un súper ventas y escribas tu autobiografía Jejeje.- dijo contenta como si fuesen niños haciendo una travesura.

-Gracias chicos…de verdad muchas gracias- dijo con una sonrisa sincera… ellos eran buenos amigos.

-¡Oye Hinata! no olvides poner mi nombre y lo genial que soy cuando la escribas.- dijo Kiba recibiendo una sonrisa de parte de ella mientras cerraban silenciosamente la puerta a sus espaldas.- ¿creo que esperare por acá cerca? - se dijo así mismo.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Si algo estaba segura era que la sala era 5 veces más grande que el departamento que arrendaba. Solo estaba alumbrada por la sutil luz que brindaba una lámpara cerca de la entrada… habían varias puertas que de seguro eran las otras habitaciones…pero lo más importante… parecía no haber nadie. Desde que cerraron la puerta algo andaba mal, Tenten solo inspeccionaba el lugar, ella solo se quedó en la sala y fue ahí cuando algo llamo su atención… justo sobre una mesa de centro… había un libro.

-"La legenda de Uzumaki Naruto"… Jiraiya… "_Uzumaki Naruto"_ ¡Oh¡ no puede ser...- susurro sorprendida. Ese era el último libro escrito por el autor y aun ni siquiera salía a la venta, pero estaba en sus manos… eso era más de lo que esperaba.- ¡por Kami…Tenten no vas a creer esto… ¡es genial! Jiraiya estuvo años escribiendo esto y está terminado… ¿Tenten? ¿Dónde estás?-dijo en voz baja algo nerviosa, mirando a su alrededor "_se abra ido… me dejo sola…pensó."_ Algo estaba mal… al parecer estaba sola en el lugar, así que comenzó a caminar a la salida, pero cuando lo hacia tropezó con una algo que la hizo caer.

- ¡Kyaaa! eso dolió… ¿a quien se le ocurre dejar una guitarra en el suelo?- dijo mientras se paraba y se acomodaba la ropa _¿una guitarra…? esto no me gusta_ pensó mientras dejaba olvidado el famoso libro en el suelo y se apresuraba a la puerta…algo en su interior le decía que saliera de ese lugar… sin darse cuenta que alguien la miraba sorprendido y emocionado.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

-¿Qué querías? ¿Porque me estabas marcando no ves que Hina…? ¡Oye que te pasa!- dijo la joven mientras era arrastrada por su compañero hasta el mismo lugar donde estaban escondidos hace unos momentos.- ¿me quieres explicar que sucede?- dijo soltándose del agarre.

-¿Quieres guardar silencio?- dijo mirando el ascensor. ¡Cometimos un error eso pasa…! ¿Y dónde está Hinata? - dijo dándose cuenta que su otra compañera no estaba.

-¿Un error que quieres decir, acaso…? Pero no pudo continuar porque fue interrumpida por su amigo.

-¿Dime que no dejaste a Hinata allí dentro por favor?- dijo poniéndose una mano sobre su cara claramente frustrado.

-Pensé que era algo sin importancia… si quieres voy por ella- dijo con además de salir pero fue nuevamente detenida por su amigo. -¿Qué te pasa?-

-Demasiado tarde… mira- dijo señalando hacia el ascensor que al abrir sus puertas dejaron ver a un una mujer realmente llamativa con curvas súper pronunciada y un escote de muerte… pero eso no fue lo que llamo la atención de la castaña sino ese cabello largo y rojo… lo reconocería en cualquier parte.

-¡¿Qué hace esa estúpida aquí?- dijo impresionada y a la vez enojada…realmente enojada y ¿por qué se dirige a la habitación de Jiraiya? Ya se… ¿no me digas que tiene una entrevista?- dijo mirando a su amigo -¿otra vez se me adelanto? Y la muy cínica viene a estas horas…pero ya vera ¡no lo voy a permitir!

-¡Guarda silencio! y no vez que nos equivocamos…esa no es habitación de Jiraiya-

-Hmm… ¿no me digas que es la del frente?- dijo la castaña sorprendida.

-¡No seas tonta Tenten él no está en este hotel!- dijo más frustrado revolviendo con sus manos sus cabellos.

-Kiba… ¿Quién esta entonces en la habitación en la que esta Hinata en este momento?- pregunto dudosa y con algo de miedo… su amiga estaba sola con un desconocido. -¡¿y qué esperas para ir a buscarla? -dijo enojada esta vez.

-Tenten guarda silencio…eso no es lo mejor en este momento y tú lo sabes.- dijo el chico preocupado.

-Tienes razón.- dijo tratando de tranquilizarse. -¿peropor qué Sarah está aquí…? ¿y como te enteraste que en esa habitación no se encuentra Jiraiya? -dijo la castaña algo desanimada mirando discretamente como Sarah hablaba junto con un grupo de amigas cerca de la puerta. -¿pero no parece estar trabajando… recuerdo que estaba en París? ¡¿Por qué no sé quedo allá?- concluyo enojada, ya que sabía que si esa chica se daba cuenta que Hinata estaba dentro… eso sería muy malo, aun recordaba lo que paso entre ambas chicas, y tenía muy claro que a Sarah no le agradaba Hinata.

-Lo conocerá... qué se yo… lo claro es que Namikaze está adentro ¿Segura que no lo vieron ni escucharon? -dijo incrédulo… como tan despistadas.

- ¿Namikaze? ¿Quién es esa persona Kiba? porque casi todas las habitaciones parecían desocupadas… si, no había nadie… ¿pero por qué Hinata no sale? ¿Quizás él ya la vio?- dijo preocupada. – no debí salir… no sabemos quién ese tipo… ¿y si le hace algo?- dijo más nerviosa aun pero recordó algo – ¡no! ¡Que no salga! Hinata no debe salir de ahí… no hasta que ella se vaya.-

-¡Lo se Tenten! solo esperemos… si nadie sale es porque quizás el tipo no está…- dijo mirando a su amiga. -Tenten esperaremos que se vallan y vamos por Hinata… además no han llamado a seguridad…lo que significa que aún no la han visto.- trato de autoconvencerse y tranquilizar a su amiga. – además no es mi culpa… la habitación si fue reservada a nombre de Jiraiya… eso es lo extraño.-

-¿Pero no me has dicho como te enteraste? ¿Y qué tiene que ver Namikaze con él?- dijo la castaña.- viendo como la chica de pelo rojo seguía conversando con sus amigas.

-Haa…hmm veraz, para empezar el apellido de Jiraiya es Namikaze… Namikaze Jiraiya como sabrás… ¡¿no lo sabias? – dijo sorprendido al ver que su amiga negaba con la cabeza. –bueno sigamos…la chica, la recepcionista me llamo a mi número… y me dijo que su amiga que completo la reservación le afirmo que fue reservada por Namikaze Jiraiya, pero este informo que sería ocupada por otra persona…también con el apellido Namikaze… por lo que todos supusimos que era el mismo Jiraiya… no sé por qué el error y ella no está completamente segura…- dijo al ver que su amiga cada vez fruncía más su ceño sin decir una palabra.

-¿Pero cómo se enteró la chica que no era Jiraiya?- cuestiono la castaña muy seria.

-Porque en recepción una mujer pregunto por Namikaze… creo que dijo algo así como Naruto Namikaze…además dijo que era una mujer con cabello rojo… esa que salía en televisión y que trabajaba para una revista famosa, ya que leyó un artículo de ella en el periódico… además de ser muy arrogante… lo que me hizo suponer que era Sarah… es la única con esas características, y no me equivoque. ¿Estas enojada?

-¿Tú que crees? Mi amiga estas en una habitación con alguien que ni siquiera sabemos quién es y más encima a la idiota de Sarah se le ocurre aparecer en este momento… solo espero que Hinata esté bien… ya que si ese tal Namikaze le hace algo no respondo…ni mucho menos esa víbora… porque créeme…la última vez no hice nada porque Hinata me lo pidió… pero esta vez no será así, Sarah no se saldrá con la suya…ya verás.-

-Tenten… Hinata se ve frágil y tímida…pero en realidad en muy fuerte, no te preocupes ella sabrá defenderse… siempre ha luchado sola y ha llegado hasta aquí, así que no te preocupes… además estas tú, porque yo no me vería muy bien en pelea de chicas… y si es por Namikaze, no te preocupes para eso estoy yo- concluyo muy seguro, cosa que saco una sonrisa a la castaña.

-Lo se…- susurro mirando por última vez a la mujer con cabello rojo que seguía conversando y riendo con sus amigas sin acercarse aun a la puerta del tal Namikaze.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Le encantaba la sensación del agua cayendo por su cuerpo, y ahora que estaba tomando un baño no había nada mejor. Reflexiono de su vida y pensó que habían varias cosa que aclara y solucionar… partiendo primero por mudarse a su nueva casa ya que su antiguo departamento se vio invadido cada día de periodistas, por eso ahora había sido muy específico en aclarar "una casa… "los departamentos lo aburrieron", alejada de cuidad y lo más oculta posible, en un lugar agradable y que sea amplia". Quería tener su propio espacio, y Shouta también, no le gustaba que los medios se entrometieran en la vida de su hijo… ya bastantes problemas tenia con el pequeño y no quería otro escándalo como el que se genero cuando se enteraron de su paternidad, además desde chico siempre le gustaba tener su espacio para ensayar y no molestar a nadie, así que le encomendó a Sai que buscara la casa más apropiada y así lo hizo, la casa era perfecta. Salió de la ducha solo con una toalla en sus caderas para dirigirse a su habitación y descansar, y así se propuso hacerlo cerrando sus ojos, pero un ruido en la sala lo interrumpió, _ ¿servicio al cuarto a esta hora? _pensó ignorarlo, pero quería saber si todo estaba bien, quizás Shouta tenia hambre y buscaba algo… pero la escena que encontró lo dejo sorprendido_** ¡¿Quién era la mujer que abrasaba a su hijo!**_

**Continuará…**

**Gracias por leer y e**spero que les haya gustado** **

**saludos.**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

ACCIDENTADO AMOR

Accidentado amor -.-.-.-.-.

Segundo capítulo: "A veces el destino es extraño"

"¿mamá?" solo esa palabra susurrada suavemente momentos atrás la hicieron detenerse y voltear lentamente para ver a un niño de no mas de cinco años que la miraba maravillado mientras pequeñas lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Ninguna palabra salió de su boca, estaba sorprendida y una parte de ella encantada y no era solo por ese tierno rostro que la observaba como si fuera la persona mas especial del mundo, nunca nadie la había mirado así.

-Mi abuelo dijo que mama regresaría…- dijo el pequeño mientras corrió a abrazarla, gesto correspondido por la chica…quien confundida como estaba no sabia lo que estaba pasando. –Linda… mi abuelo dijo que mi mama era la mas linda…y no mintió.- agrego feliz. "¿quien es este pequeño?"

Pero ahora… era oficial, estaba sola y no debió haber entrado, porque cuando estaba a punto llegar a la salida una mano desde atrás aferro su brazo con la suficiente fuerza para detenerla pero sin causarle daño, posicionándose frente a ella. Ella por inercia solo cerró sus ojos sintiendo como la presencia presionaba su cuerpo contra ella. Esta acción que la puso nerviosa y le causo algo de miedo, sintió como su espalda tocaba la fría pared que estaba atrás de ella, estaba acorralada, ya no podía escapar. El aroma masculino que la envolvió, por la cercanía de su cuerpo, y más aún cuando su aliento rozó su mejilla al hablarle al oído la devolvieron ala realidad. Estaba segura que jamás en su vida había escuchado una voz tan ronca, varonil y… molesta, porque por el tono él estaba muy enojado.

-¿Se puede saber que estas haciendo en mi habitación? y espero una buena respuesta si no quieres que llame a seguridad en este mismo momento- aclaro en voz baja muy enojado. -¿cómo entraste aquí?- El no recordaba haber pedido algo a esa hora… por lo que con solo lo puesto, que era un toalla se dirigió a la sala, sorprendiéndose por lo que sus ojos veían… era una mujer…una hermosa mujer, pero eso no era lo sorprendente obviamente, ya que había visto muchas mujeres en su vida, sino ¿Qué hacia ella allí? ¿Y por qué abrasaba a su hijo? La chica estaba ahí y su hijo se aferraba a ella. Y junto a ellos estaba ese libro, que si no se equivocaba era el libro que le envió de regalo Ero-sennin… su abuelo, ya que según palabras del viejo "tu opinión es importante muchacho idiota y no seas mal educado… no me llames más Ero-sennin, arruina mi reputación…puedes llamarme genio, Jiraiya-sama o abuelo Jejeje… ¡ha! y paga la cuenta del hotel en la que estoy para eso eres mi nieto y ganas mucho dinero ¡y busca una novia que quiero mas bisnietos!"Como sea era ese libro, y su hijo se veía ¿feliz? Y ella sorprendida, muy sorprendida ya que lo que más llamo su atención era que sus facciones delicadas demostraban una encantadora y nerviosa sonrisa. La observo por unos momentos hasta que ella le hablo al pequeño. La vio algo confundida caminar con prisa a la salida, ¿Shouta esta hablando con esa chica? Pensó, pero fue allí cuando se dio cuenta que ella estaba irrumpiendo en su habitación, hablando con su hijo, y eso lo enfureció y más aun al ver que quería salir del lugar dejando desconcertado a su hijo, por lo que se movió lo más rápido que pudo cruzando la sala para alcanzarla en la entrada.

-Y-yo… yo…- intento decir , pero sus palabras se quedaron en su garganta al abrir sus ojos y darse cuenta que frente a ella estaba nada más ni nada menos que Uzumaki Naruto _"¿Por qué él está aquí? esto es un error… ¿__Tenten__ dónde estás?" _Pensó. Sus facciones estaban tensas y rígidas, pero no impedían apreciar lo guapo que era y sus ojos…sus ojos eran tan azules…tan puros.

-¿Quién eres?- gruño de mala gana, impaciente por el silencio de ella. -¡Contesta!- insistió el rubio, usando un tono de voz más autoritario. Cuando ella abrió sus ojos para enfrentarlo y lo miro asustada, abría jurado que jamás había visto a un ser tan lindo. Aquel tono carmín que adquirieron las mejillas de la chica le daban un toque tan inocente y deseable y el extraño color de sus ojos junto con las cercanía de sus cuerpos no le estaba ayudando… se veía tan indefensa y provocadora a la vez.

-P-puedo explicarlo…e-esto es un error yo… yo… no es lo que piensas veraz…- intento explicar.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí? ¡¿Qué le dijiste a mi hijo? ¡Contesta!- grito, estaba enojado, muy enojado… ella no tenia derecho a esta allí… no podía, pero guardo silencio cuando escucho el leve gemido de miedo de su hijo, quien con sus ojos a punto de llorar lo miraba asustado, _"como siempre"_

-Es-esto es un error y-yo no…- pero sabia que él no la escuchaba porque sin decir ninguna palabra tomo en brazos al pequeño y se dirigió a una habitación…sin antes decir _"no te nuevas de aquí"_, y no era una petición era una orden.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Necesitaba calmarse… eso ya había pasado antes, pero… estaba cansado, y el solo hecho de atreverse a hablar con su hijo lo molestaba, lo enfurecía ¿Qué diablos querían saber? ¿Quién era la madre o quién era su nueva aventura? El niño solo lo miraba desde la cama… y estaba feliz, él por su parte pensó que era porque muy pocas veces arropaba a su hijo para dormir, y en su misma cama.

-Duerme Shouta-

-¿M-mama?- susurro el pequeño.

-¿mama?-prefirió no darle importancia. -mañana iremos con el abuelo ¿si?- dijo con calma- el niño hizo una leve afirmación con su cabeza, y le sonrío." _¿Cuántas veces lo he hecho sonreír?"_ pensó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando entro a la sala la chica miraba un punto fijo, pensando quien sabe que cosas. _"No salió corriendo… es una novata"_ pensó mientras se aproximaba a ella.

-¿Eres periodista verdad…? ¡No puedo creer que lleguen a esto! ¡¿Qué no conocen la palabra privacidad?- cuestiono indignado. -¿te han mandado a ti como la mejor carta no? ¿Haber… que me darás a cambio de una entrevista? ¿Cuan lejos estas dispuesta a llegar? ¿Eres tan buena en la cama como para meterte en mi habitación?- dijo mientras con una mano atraía más el cuerpo de la chica que solo lo miraba sorprendida sin decir una palabra. -¿no me dirás nada? ¿Por qué te ibas si ni siquiera hemos jugado? Soy muy exigente…- declaro una sonrisa seca y vacía.

-T-tú piensas que yo… yo estoy aquí porque…. ¡Te equivocas! Esto es un error…yo no te estaba buscando a ti yo buscaba a…- pero fue interrumpida.

-Eres una gran actriz, pero sabes…no es la primera vez que hacen esto…y sabes algo más… no me gustan las mentiras…y tú estás mintiéndome justo ahora… eres igual a todas- contesto algo cabreado acercándose más a ella, cosa que sobresalto a la chica al sentir su cercanía.

-Apártate - le pidió con voz nerviosa pero decidida. Podía sentir su aliento rozar con su cuello, sintiendo una corriente eléctrica recorrer su espalda. Era cierto que entraron sin su permiso pero ella no era como él decía ni mucho menos buscaba esas cosas de él. – N- no sé con qué clase de personas se ha topado en su vida… pero yo no soy así…así que no hable de mi como si me conociera… no se lo permito Uzumaki-san. ¡Ni a tú, ni a nadie!- agregó enojada, levantando sus manos e intentando empujarlo con sus brazos pero este la tomo de las manos y la jalo hacia a él, casi en un abrazo. Sus ojos de color perla se abrieron ante la acción del rubio, estaban demasiado cerca, cosa que hizo reír al chico.

-¿Eh…de verdad?- pregunto el rubio con algo de ironía pero a la vez sorprendido y confundido por tal muestra de ¿valentía? ¿Orgullo? ¿Determinación? que tuvo la chica, ya ni siquiera sabía cómo llamar su cambio de actitud, y opto por seguir su juego, acercándola aún más a su lado, cosa que causo que ella apoyaras sus manos en su torso descubierto y acción que la hizo enrojecer aún más de lo que estaba, sacándolas de inmediato como si su piel quemara. Ese particular tartamudeo le parecía gracioso _"¿y tierno?_" Pensó, pero negó con su cabeza por tal pensamiento. -bien…escucho tu respuesta señorita… -dijo mirándola fijo esperando su nombre, mirada que fue correspondida pero solo unos segundo ya que la intensidad con que la observaba la puso nerviosa por lo bajo el rostro.- ¿porque tienes un nombre no?- comento de mala gana aparatándose como si nada con una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro al ver como ella estaba prácticamente muda.

- Ah... eeehh, sí... Hyuuga… Hyuuga Hinata.- contesto nerviosa levantando el rostro aunque sus mejillas estaban enormemente sonrojadas. El por su parte camino al sofá sin dejar de sonreír, acción que la desconcertó, más aun al notar que solo lo cubría una toalla. _¿Tendrá doble __personalidad__?_ Pensó.

-Bien Hinata… espero una buena explicación… y deja de decir que no eres periodista… traes una cámara- dijo divertido al ver la reacción de la chica. – Y no tienes cara de ser mi fans- aclaro _"ya estarías sobre mi"_ pensó.

-Es a-algo complicado…-dijo jugando con sus dedos- y no soy periodista… soy fotógrafo.

-Para mí es lo mismo…y tengo toda la noche…- dijo sirviéndose un trago e indicándole a ella que se acomodara en el sofá, mientras él entraba a su habitación. "Tal vez esta sea una larga y agradable noche… y ella sin dudas es la chica del bar" pensó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estaba nerviosa y cuando lo vio ingresar a la que suponía era su habitación…debió salir corriendo de allí, pero por alguna extraña razón no lo hizo… porque sabía que le debía un explicación… en verdad quería darle una explicación, no quería que pensara mal, porque las cosa no eran lo que parecían… aunque pensándolo bien de todas formas habían ingresado a su habitación sin permiso y eso ya estaba mal, pero no lo buscaban a él, aunque eso no le daba el derecho a ser tan grosero y arrogante, y pensándolo bien sus palabras y gestos lo hacían parecer una persona fría…pero sus ojos expresaban anhelo y mucha soledad… "¡por Kami no debo pensar esas cosas, se reprochó… no soy nadie para involucrarme en lo que siente!" Así que se obligó nuevamente a recordar el motivo por el cual estaba en esa sala esperando por Uzumaki…cuando se suponía que sería Jiraiya al que deberían esperar y no al soltero más codiciado de Japón… "¿Por qué esas cosas siempre le pasaban a ella?" Aun recordaba cuando por accidente… no por culpa de Tenten, la confundieron con una exclusiva diseñadora … aunque de esa forma pudieron fotografiar y conocer a Gai sensei, el diseñador más famoso del país, quien amablemente los ayudo para que permanecieran en el recinto cuando descubrieron que solo eran infiltrados… ya que Tenten había olvidado las credenciales y no solo eso, sino que los dejo compartir y fotografiar a las modelos que lucían sus últimas creaciones…Shino estaba realmente feliz, fueron la única revista que tuvo imágenes exclusivas ya que los invitó a la recepción privada que hacían…. si Gai sensei a su manera era muy agradable.  
>-¿Sabes no tengo tiempo para perder contigo? Así que habla de una vez…- dijo con calma el rubio frente al sofá, estaba de pie y vestía solo un pantalón <em>"este chico sí que es <em>_exhibicionista__"_ pensó.

Era gracioso, él llevaba frente a ella casi 10 minutos y ella ni cuanta se dio, estaba ocupada en sus pensamientos _"es una chica rara y tímida" pensó,_ pero sus ojo eran muy expresivo y sus sonrojo no la dejaba en ningún momento.

-L-lo lamento… no me di cuenta- dijo ella en forma de disculpa mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

-Si me di cuanta… y bien, me vas a decir que hacías en mi habitación… ¿y por dices según tú que no me buscabas a mí? Porque, que yo sepa soy el único en este lugar.- dijo serio con una sonrisa arrogante. -¿o buscabas a mi hijo… todos quieran fotografías no?- afirmo molesto.

-¿Es tu hijo? Es muy lindo…-

-No estamos hablando de él… habla de una vez- _"Valla que cambia rápido de humor"_ pensó la chica.

-No te… te buscaba ti Uzumaki san… es verdad.- dijo ya que era evidente que no le creía…y eso la molestaba ¿tan desconfiado era? Bueno tal vez en su mundo era razonable.- estábamos aquí porque queríamos una fotografía de…- pero fue interrumpida por el rubio.

-Así que no eres periodista y eres fotógrafo… ¿y al parecer no estabas sola? ¿Dónde está tu compañero? Porque si no me equivoco el chico del bar es tu compañero ¿no?- afirmo mientras se sentaba frente a ella sin dejar de observarla. Estatura pequeña comparada con él, contextura delgada, cabello largo y liso de un lindo color y con algunos mechones en su rostro y su piel parecía tan suave… era hermosa, no había dudas.

-¿Kiba?- dijo sorprendida. – ¡no! ¡No eso fue una equivocación! las tomo por error.- susurro al ver que el chico sonría de lado sin dejar de verla… le era difícil sostener su mirada.

-Así que eran tres… ¿Por qué nombraste a una tal Tenten hace un rato?- sin dudas era muy rara esa chica.- bien aún no me has dicho a quién buscabas.-

-Si, estaba con Tenten, mi compañera… pero si quieres que te cuente todo… deja de interrumpir…t-tu haces que parezca que si te buscábamos a ti.- pidió, el solo la miraba muy serio…al parecer ella tenía carácter. - bien… -estaba nerviosa, no sabía cómo empezar… y la mirada de él la ponía más nerviosa. –y-yo… no, nosotros…estábamos buscando a Jiraiya-sama porque….- pero no continúo al ver la cara de asombro del chico.  
>-¿Es broma…de verdad buscabas a Ero-sennin?- dijo sorprendido y a la vez divertido.<p>

-¿Ero- sennin? ¿Jiraiya? Si…nosotros…-pero nuevamente no pudo continuar por que las carcajadas de él la desconcertaron.

-Jajaja… ¡¿realmente lo buscaban a él? ¿Es broma verdad?….Jajaja… ustedes estas locos….- Eso no era gracioso… él no tenía derecho a reírse de él.

-¡No es gracioso… es nuestro trabajo y él es un gran novelista!- grito de una manera algo infantil, eso hizo que el chico parara de reír en seco solo para mirarla serio un segundo para luego seguir riendo con más fuerza.

-Jajaja ¿lo estás defendiendo? - eso era increíble… ella era un fans del viejo… -¿oye a dónde vas? No hemos terminado de hablar. -Dijo cuando ella intento parase dispuesta a irse, pero el aferro su muñeca con delicadeza para que se sentara nuevamente. Ella lo miro con el ceño fruncido y sus mejilla rojas por la rabia, pero se sentó nuevamente _"enojada es mas linda"_ pensó

-¿C-creo q-que no tenemos nada más que hablar? d-dije la verdad y tú te ríes…n-no es gracioso… fue un error y te pido disculpas Uzumaki-san. -bien al parecer la chica era sincera…y ya imaginaba por donde iba el problema y la causa del error.

-Naruto… mi nombre es Naruto, no seas tan formal, tenemos casi la misma edad, es molesto, nadie me llama así.

-¿Qué?-"ahora es agradable"

-Está bien… ¿no me has dicho aun porque llegaron aquí después de todo?- dijo sonriendo "desde hace mucho que no me reía así" pensó- no me voy reír.- agrego al ver cara de desconfianza de la chica.

-Nos informaron que una habitación fue reservada por Namikaze Jiraiya… por lo que nos enviaron a fotografiarlo… estuvimos gran parte del día en eso pero no lo encontramos.- hizo una pausa, no pensaba decirle que estuvieron desde las ocho de la mañana en ello. –bueno nos conseguimos el número de la habitación, pasamos a los guardias y llegamos aquí… no sé por qué estas aquí… y no sé dónde está mi amiga…lo único que sé que fue un error y que lo lamento… me tengo que ir.- dijo sin más, realmente se quería ir, estaba cansada y esto ya era demasiado por hoy. El rubio al oír lo que ella decías se dio cuenta que la chica estaba cansada y abrumada por la situación pero aun así no le aparto la vista… no era su estilo pero le aliviaría algo el día.

-Mira no voy a llamar a seguridad… ni voy tomar cartas en el asunto, y para que sepas la habitación si fue reservada para Ero-sennin… es decir por Jiraiya.- aclaro al ver la duda en la cara de la chica, ya que él era el único que llamaba así a su abuelo.- pero yo lo estoy usando … somos… como decirlo… conocidos.- ella le inspiraba confianza, algo raro, pero realmente no deseaba que su vida familiar estuviera en potada de ninguna revista…por Shouta, ya mucho le ha costado mantenerlo alejado de ese mundo…su mundo.

-N-no necesitas darme ninguna explicación…y-yo entiendo, solo espero que entiendas que no queríamos interrumpir tu privacidad… sino la de Jiraiya sama…- declaró, diciendo lo último en voz baja mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

-Entiendo-dijo sincero y divertido por la respuesta la chica. Ella realmente era una chica rara pero agradable. - Dime algo ¿de verdad te gustan las novelas de Jiraiya? hace un rato estabas viendo esa - le indico apuntando el libro que estaba en el suelo.

-¡oh!… lo lamento lo tire cuando me tropecé con tu guitarra…. También lamento lo de tu guitarra… yo.- definitivamente ella era distinta, hace mucho tiempo que no conversaba con alguien por tanto tiempo- yo debo irme…así que…-

-no has contestado mi pregunta.- dijo al ver que estaba avergonzada.

-sí, si me gustan… lo sigo hace mucho tiempo y esa.- dijo mientras se paraba y recogía el libro bajo la atenta mirada del chico. – esta es la última… él dijo que era importante…así que me sorprendió verla.- agrego mientras se la pasaba a él, quien la recibía asombrado.- ahora si me disculpas me tengo que ir…así que perdona las molestias que te cause y saluda a tu hijo ¿se llama Shouta verdad? dijo haciendo un pequeña inclinación como disculpa. Él estaba asombrado… no quería que se fuera aun…

-Si… Shouta Namikaze- afirmo -no quieres algo de tomar… - dijo sonando casual. Ella lo miro sorprendida.  
>-No gracias, me están esperando… creo… y no estoy acostumbrada a beber… y estoy en horario de trabajo y… ¿Qué?- dijo al ver que el la miraba extrañado.<p>

-eres extraña.- afirmo mientras se dirigía al bar, necesitaba un trago.- además, ya no es horario de trabajo ¿acaso te explotan en tu trabajo?- comento.

-No… claro que no, los horarios son flexibles. – dijo mientras veía como el tomaba dos vasos. -¿Que tomas?-dijo divertido al ver la turbación de la chica.- no tomas verdad…-

-No… tuve una mala experiencia, no soy tolerante al alcohol.- dijo avergonzada_."Por que le cuento esto"  
><em>-Creo que a todos nos pasa alguna vez… ¿quieres una bebida o agua?-

-Agua estaría bien.- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa _"¡¿que estoy haciendo?"_

-Agua… bien que sea agua.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Que sucede? – esa mirada la ponía nerviosa.

-Nada, solo que eso… ya me parece algo típico de ti.- concluyo mientras se dirigía a la cocina y le guiñaba un ojo. Ella solo lo miro entre sorprendida y avergonzada. Pero el sonido de su celular la volvió a la realidad, reconocía ese número a la perfección

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Contesta… contesta… no me contesta Kiba.-

-Marca nuevamente.-

-Eso hago… ¡Hinata que bueno que contestas, estaba preocupada!-el alivio era evidente en el rostro de la castaña.

-Tenten, habla mas despacio.- recrimino el chico.

_-"Donde están… me dejaron sola."_

-Lo lamento…lo lamento, pero la culpa es de Kiba, ¿alguien esta contigo?

-si…- afirmo, pero no le diría con quien, conocía a su amiga y no estaba de animo para sus largos interrogatorios, porque su amiga era una periodista muy calificada.  
>¿Quién?- dijo la castaña extrañada.- Kiba no, espera… estoy hablando yo.- Decía mientras esquivaba a su compañero que tenia la intención de quitarle su teléfono.<p>

-Dile que salga ahora.-

-claro que no puede salir.-dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

-¡Tenten!-recrimino el chico

-Sarah Kiba… Sa-rah.- le recordó.-Hinata no salgas aun, "ella" esta aquí, y creo va a entrar…espéranos vamos para allá.- dijo antes de colgar.

-Ella… de quien hablas ¿Tenten? ¿Tenten?-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Tus amigos?- dijo el chico mientras ingresaba con un vaso de agua para ella. –Toma, con gas.-

-Gracias, esta bien mientras sea agua.- dijo mientras daba un pequeño sorbo al líquido. Hubo unos minutos de silencio algo incómodos para ella, pero al rubio parecía no molestarle, ya que se acomodo en el sofá y revisaba las cuerdas de su guitarra.

-¿Tu hijo ya debe estar dormido?, me sorprendió cuando verlo… no me había dado cuenta que estaba aquí.- finalizo volviendo a tomar de su vaso, estaba nerviosa y aun mas cuando tubo la completa atención del rubio, quizás pregunto un tema personal.

-Siempre es así.- le dijo con una sonrisa que a ella le pareció triste.

-¿He…?.-

-Le gustar dar vueltas hasta tarde… y esconderse por todas parte… ¿Qué te dijo cuando te vio? Porque estaban hablando….- dijo mientras su expresión se tornaba seria.

-Bueno...él solo….- estaba segura que mas roja no podía estar, como decirle "no solo me confundió con su mama, cuando es imposible que yo sea su mamá, siendo tú su papá"-nada… creo que lo asuste, lo hice llorar, perdona, dile que lo lamento ¿si?, yo me asustaría si viera a un extraño en mi casa.- aclaro. Naruto solo la miraba divertido.  
>-Le agradaste… generalmente no habla con muchas personas.- Hinata se sorprendió por esa declaración, sus palabras sonaba con amargura, quería preguntar porque pero el sonido del timbre los interrumpió.<p>

-Te iban a venir a buscar tus amigos.- dijo mientras se paraba para abrir. A Hinata le pareció que su voz sonaba desilusionada, pero la persona que estaba en la puerta la dejo sin palabras.

-¿Sarah?-dijo el chico preguntándose qué hacia ella ahí, y para cualquiera que lo hubiese escuchado diría que estaba irritado. Para Hinata el cambio de actitud fue evidente ¿Dónde estaba ese Naruto amable? Pero no tubo mucho tiempo para pensar porque su cabeza estaba echa un lío _¿que hace ella aquí? ¿Cuando regresaron? ¿Qué relación tenia con el rubio?_

-No me esperabas…solo quería saludarte, me entere que estabas alojado aquí y pensé que podría ver a Shouta o quizás tomarnos algo… si tú quieres, tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar ¿Te molesto?- preguntó, sonriendo "amablemente" -Al parecer estas ocupado no.-río cínicamente, mirando en dirección a la chica parada en la sala, pero su risa desapareció por completo al ver con quien estaba el guapo rubio. No espero ser invitada a entrar, porque antes de el rubio digiera algo ya estaba en la habitación.

-¿Hinata? Vaya que sorpresa, no esperaba verte aquí… ¿están ocupados? Dijo disimulando su molestia.

-Sarah…- fue lo único que susurro seriamente la ojiperla.

-¿Qué fría te has vuelto?… siempre tan extraña.- dijo la pelirroja mirando fijamente a la chica quien sostuvo su mirada, era un reto.- esa no es forma de saludar a una hermana.- agrego antes de acercarse a ella con el fin de darle un abrazo, pero la chica con una movimiento algo brusco la aparto, tomando por sorpresa a la pelirroja y al rubio, pero por el movimiento el vaso que estaba en las manos de la chica cayo al suelo rompiéndose y derramado su contenido. La chica al darse cuenta de su acción, que más bien parecía un instinto de protección, solo se agacho para recoger los restos.

-Lo lamento Naruto.- dijo mientras rápidamente tomaba los trozo.-El rubio la miraba sorprendido por lo que acababa de hacer, ahora se veía indefensa, pero frunció el ceño al ver que de la mano de ella salía sangre.

-¡Deja eso ahí… te has hecho daño!- dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y con un rápido movimiento la paraba y tomaba sus manos examinándolas. Sarah observaba todo muy desconcertad _"¿de donde se conocían esos dos? ¿Qué hacia precisamente ella en ese lugar?"  
><em>-Estoy bien, solo es un corte…nada mas.-dijo la chica ignorando la cercanía de ambos.

-Es un corte profundo… ven creo que hay un botiquín en el baño.- dijo mientras tenia la intención de guiarla al baño.

-Estoy bien solo es una corte…- insistía la chica. -Los hombres son muy exagerados.-susurro.-

-¿Eres terca verdad?- dijo el chico con el ceño fruncido.- hay que desinfectar y limpiar la herida, es lo básico.- Concluyo. Por su parte Sarah sintiendo que estaba de mas en la escena hablo.

-Espera Naruto…. Tenemos que hablar.- dijo seria. Llamando la atención del chico, quien volteo a verla.

-No tenemos nada de que hablar… no quiero saber nada de ustedes, y no soy mi padre, no estas tratando con él. Además estas no son horas de visitar a un niño pequeño.- dijo autoritario.

-Tengo todo el derecho… porque yo soy su tía, su familia.-dijo levantando la voz, pero se callo rápidamente, como temiendo algo. Naruto noto el cambio y más aun a sentir que la ojiperla se tensaba, lo sentía ya que aun sostenía sus manos.

_"Sarah dijo que era tía del hijo de Naruto… pero ella no tiene familia a parte de esa mujer y eso no podía ser porque esos significaría que…no esos era imposible ¿Qué estaba pasando?"_

-¿Te sucede algo?- pregunto el rubio preocupado.-La chica solo lo miro y negó con su cabeza como si de esa forma se borraran esos extraños pensamientos que estaba ideando.- Sarah retírate, no hay nada de que hablar… y no vuelvas a buscarme otra vez. La pelirroja solo apretó sus puños, era nuevamente humillada por ese hombre, y en presencia de esa mujer, pero ya vería, ella siempre consigue lo que quiere.

-Nos volveremos a ver….- aclaro, pero antes de abrir la puerta la voz de Hinata la detuvo.

-¿Qué significa esto Sarah?, tu no tienes sobrinos.- dijo la ojiperla muy segura. La pelirroja la miro con rencor, y abandonó la habitación tan rápido como llego.

-¿De donde se conocen? ¿Eres su hermana? - dijo el rubio mirándola seriamente.-

-Ella no es mi hermana.- aclaro la chica casi ofendida. Naruto la miro serio apretando su mano que aun sangraba. Guardaron silencio por un momento mirándose fijamente, como intentando saber que pensaba el otro, pero fue él quien rompió el contacto para dirigirse al baño, la herida era primero, después despejaría sus dudas.

-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Antes de lo que esperaban, vieron a la pelirroja salir muy enojada de la habitación. El guardia acababa de salir del pasillo, era su oportunidad, así que sin perder tiempo se dirigieron a la puerta del tal Namikaze.

-¿Qué diablos paso ahí?- dijo el chico extrañado.

-No lo se… ¿Por qué no abren?- dijo la castaña mientras tocaba la puerta con mas violencia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Naruto había terminado de poner una especie de gasa en su mano, para ella la herida no era tan grande, pero dolía un poco. Estaba serio, algo tenso, pero lo que llamo la atención de ambos fueron los exagerados golpes en la puerta… ella sabia quien golpeaba así.

Naruto solo miro a los dos extraños, no tan extraños, los cuales lo miraban totalmente desconcertados.

-¡Wow! eres Uzumaki Naruto, no lo creo… soy Tenten y trabajo para la revista Konoha, buscamos a una chica, es de mediana estatura y con un extraño color de ojos.- comento contenta, el enojo al parecer desapareció. Kiba la miraba resignado, su amiga no cambiaba.

-Si esta aquí, pero pasen… no quiero estar toda la noche en la puerta.- dijo mientras los dos chicos ingresaban. Lo primero que Kiba vio fue a la chica que les sonreía, y se percato de que su mano estaba vendada, así que no espero nada más.

-Oye no me interesa quien eres ¿Qué le haz hecho a Hinata?- reclamo. Naruto frunció el ceño, no le gusto la actitud de ese chico, y menos si se refería a la ojiperla.

-No le hecho nada.- dijo serio

-Como que no…-pero fue interrumpido.

-Kiba, fue un accidente… quebré un vaso y me corte con uno de los cristales.- Aclaro antes que se armara otro problema.

-Vez, yo no le hice nada.-dijo el rubio mirando al otro chico. Pero la voz de la castaña llamo su atención.

-Me imagino que Hinata te explico la confusión.- dijo mientras veía que la ojiperla hacia una señal de afirmación.-no nos denunciaras ¿verdad?- El solo suspiro.

-No, ya se lo dije a Hinata.- aclaró. –Sólo a ustedes se les ocurre buscar a Ero-sennin.- Dijo mas relajado.

-Jiraiya.- aclaro Hinata al ver la duda en el rostro de sus amigos.

-Ese sobrenombre si que le queda.- dijo el otro chico.

-Es hora de irnos...- aclaro la castaña mirando a sus amigos y luego al rubio -Y disculpa los problemas.- en ese momento tanto Naruto como Hinata se miraron, ellos tenían que hablar, habían tantas dudas. Pero ella no podía exigir explicaciones así como así, y el no podía retenerla por mas tiempo. Pero se verían pronto, él se encargaría de ello.

Cuando estaban saliendo del lugar, Hinata le dio una rápida mirada a Naruto al pasar por su lado. Este solo la miro como si esperara algo, pero solo sonrío antes la extraña disculpa que emitió la chica. Por unos pequeños instantes sus miradas se conectaron, y ella sabía que jamás olvidaría esos ojos. Pero era hora de marcharse, y él por su parte deseo haber estado unos momentos mas con ella, hace mucho que no disfrutaba la compañía de otra persona como lo hizo con ella, era extrañamente agradable. Pero antes de que ella atravesara por completo la puerta aferro su muñeca y la acerco a él.

-¿Sabes…? te voy a dar un consejo- dijo acariciándole la mejilla delicadamente.- jamás entres a una habitación con un desconocido… es muy peligroso…y tu eres demasiado ingenua aun…- continuo sin apartar su mirada de la de ella, que lo miraba sorprendida con sus mejillas sonrosadas y su respiración irregular sin pronunciar una sola palabra… _"claro que la volvería a ver"_

**Continuará…**

Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios.

Disculpen las faltas de ortografía o los problemas de redacción… estoy haciendo lo mejor, nos vemos pronto.

Saludos!


End file.
